digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KrytenKoro/Archive 1
Zeromaru Can you leave it as UlforceVeedramon Future Mode? I can send you the associated scan, but, in UlforceVeedramon Future Mode's appearance, the kanji says 超究極体 for Super Ultimate, but the associated furigana is フューチャーモード for Future Mode, so I believe it should be left as UlforceVeedramon Future Mode. Lanate 03:58, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :The proof can be found here: . It probably should be deleted after that; I didn't know how else to get it to you. Also, I'd love to help you. It'd be great to help out, and maybe I could ask questions about standard formatting for pages. Lanate 04:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) You now have admin access Feel free to ask me any questions you might have. -- Ned Scott 05:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Wind Guardian I feel that it covers the final kanji as well. If it was only meant to cover the "風の守護" part, they could very well have moved it upwards toward the "風" to have it centered on them. I think that, because they didn't, it was meant to include the "壁" as well. I guess it's your call, but my last argument is that they furigana'd the rest of the kanji pretty consistently, so why not this one? Lanate 03:43, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate it. And thanks for fixing the Angemon page. Someone went in and made all the attack names perverted and Some attacks I had never heard before, so I didn't know what to put. Shayelisa 06:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Splitting I just split off a bunch of stuff from the Rookie Digimon section. I'm starting with the ones who have character-specific counterparts, just to get those out of the way. I just want to double check to make sure I'm doing it correctly... Even though I did a bunch, so anything wrong's got a lot to fix. x_x Lanate 04:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Couplings Truth to be told, I was the one who came up with Jenri, I made it from the similarities between Jenrya (Henry's Jap name) and Juri (Jeri's Jap name). I merely created B.C.'s page for him. Also, I came up with the... umm... portmanteau for the Savers/Data Squad couplings, seeing how there are none. Digi9346 10:03, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Links: Tamers Series Oh and by the way, I was about to make a new page for D-1 Tamers when I found out that the link lead to Tag Tamers. Mind helping change that? Digi9346 11:11, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey KrytenKoro, do you mind adding the new page to the Tamer's series too? Digi9346 19:20, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon Tamer: Millenniummon's Menace Back me up on the reasoning behind the initial move to fan fiction? I left a message on his talk page and if you either agree or state your own reason why it should be moved (he moved it back to non-fanfiction), I'd be happy and we can stop dealing with it. Lanate 14:59, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Draft I've taken a look at the draft and I have to ask... which kind of cards are we using? The dub or the original or both? - Digi9346 08:23, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Both, I would say. The dub doesn't cover nearly enough, but also has its own variations.KrytenKoro 08:27, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ouch. That's going to be a problem... as much as I like to use the original version... it's almost impossible to find them nowadays. My source's website closed ages ago. - Digi9346 08:49, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think that it may be possible to try this website. I came across it while digging around in Google. It is a great web, save that it only has the thumbnail variations of the cards. The larger one is unavailable. Still, if you have a Japanese translator and a good enough editor... - Digi9346 09:26, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::You mean the Card Menu? Yeah, I actually used to translate those cards in high school.KrytenKoro 10:30, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::That was my favorite site. I'm not sure if you are aware of it, but With the Will is continuing the spirit of that site in their Card Terminal, which would be a great asset for the latter cards. Lanate 17:12, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'm familiar with the Card Terminal, but they only have a portion of the more recent cards, rather than the Card Menu's full sets. I wish the Card Menu wasn't shutting down, but it was inevitable.KrytenKoro 06:22, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, I have to ask, since I can't really read Jap, can you tell me the kinds of Plug-In cards there are? Like Attack Plug-In A, High Speed Plug-In B, Defense Plug-In C, and there is one Recovery (I forgot the plug-in alphabet). I kinda need them for my fics, but just playing the english version of the PS Card Game isn't helping much. Do you think you can translate for me? The full names of these kinds of cards? - Digi9346 08:01, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::http://shiningevo.ultimatedigimon.com/encyclopedia/cardindex.html has fairly good translations for every card that was on the card menu. Oh, and it looks like the Card Menu is back up. I'm not able to translate Japanese right now, though, since my computer with nihongo support is practically totalled, and I'm having to use the clunky family computer.KrytenKoro 14:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for the help. - Digi9346 16:15, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon World Games All right, this is gonna be rather strange, but the bios for digimon in the video games occassionally have evolution references. The GrapLeomon profile in Digimon World: Dusk says that it's the digivolved form of Leomon, while the Moonmon > Lunamon > Lekismon > Crescemon > Dianamon line is explicitly stated there. Should these bios be able to be cited with the equivalence of a storyline video game reference? Lanate 02:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) inactivity I've been a bit inactive lately. I've been working full time at my job again, and even on Wikipedia I haven't been as active there as I would like. Sorry I haven't been able to respond to some of the comments on my talk page sooner. You guys have been doing a lot of great work. Hopefully in the next few days I'll be able to dive in again. Maybe even a bit tonight if I don't pass out (got a head cold). Cheers. -- Ned Scott 01:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon Couplings Do you think that we should include Digimon couplings in the Couplings page? I kinda saw the Digimon Couplings template and wondered if we should consider it. - Digi9346 18:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :So are you deleting the Digimon Couplings Template since it is redundant? The Couplings section already has a template named Couplings (ironic). - Digi9346 05:31, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... fair enough. Do we include other Digimon couplings as well? Like Patamon/Gatomon? Or Renamon/Guilmon? - Digi9346 06:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::If evidence for them, or information on the fan community that espouses them can be found (Personally, I think there is much more Renamon/Impmon than Renamon/Guilmon, if anything). I strongly dislike empty coupling pages being created just to have them there, and I'd like it if there was some following of the guideline to only create them when adding evidence.KrytenKoro 07:06, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, there is plenty PataGato for me to put in, but the problem is: After creating a new page, how do I link it? Do I put it into the Couplings Main Page along with the Adventure 02 section, create an entirely new section, or create an entirely new page? - Digi9346 07:36, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I would put the link in the couplings 02 section, to avoid being litigated against as "Digimonist!" ("Digimon are people too!") No, in all seriousness, I don't think there would be enough supportable cases to require a separate section just for Digimon.KrytenKoro 08:51, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry Nah, don't be sorry. From the 13th to 20th I am attending a college orientation (I graduated high school on the 9th), so I won't be able to edit. This is just a heads up, and now I have to go back to doing the homework I'm neglected. So, yeah, I might be more active when I get back to my main computer with nihongo support (I'm working off of a newly reloaded laptop) but I start work on the 24th, so let's see how that goes. Lanate 03:29, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Canon I decided that I should make my case with why the CD-drama and the movies should be canon. First of all the anime is an original series and not based on something like a manga like naruto or bleach, thats why it has to be canon. Secondly, all of the CDs and movies are made by Toei who made the anime series, basically we have to consider Toei to be the original writers of the series so anything they make have to be canon. Main Page Transition Hi Kryten! My name is Nathan and I'm a Wikia Helper as well as an Administrator on the Marvel and DC Databases. In order to help you guys transition to the new style of Main Page that is needed to support upcoming ads, I've created a draft of your main page in the new style. Are you able to implement the change, or did you have something different in mind? I left this message for Ned Scott as well, since you two seem to be the most active admins. Thanks! :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:00, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Hello again! :As far as I know, there's no way to move the ad. We're in the same boat on Marvel and DC Databases, with 99% of our info boxes starting with an image in the upper right hand corner. Our main problem, also, is that our info boxes aren't as wide as the ads are, so it looks really funny when the ad shows up. :I'd sit tight, and give it a month before you do anything too drastic like moving the images on all your pages. It seems from what I've heard that they may be changing the ad situation just a little again in the next few weeks. No official word on anything, but it'd be horrible if you did all that work moving the image somewhere else, just to have a change happen where you had to move them all back. :You might also want to read this. :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:42, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I complained about the infobox situation somewhere on Central Wikia, I think. We're probably stuck with it, so we might have to reconsider the infobox layout and position altogether. Hmmm.. -- Ned Scott 02:10, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Data recovery Sorry to hear about your laptop woes. If you need to recover your data you should be able to do so with one of these guys: http://dealnews.com/prices/17501767.html I don't know if this will help you out much or not, but I thought I would let you know. Basically you remove the hard drive from the laptop, connect it to this cable, and it turns into an external USB drive. Even if you find a place to fix your computer, they'll often blank the hard drive in the process, so it's a good idea to back it up anyways before you send it in. Cheers. -- Ned Scott 02:22, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Plus, it works for both laptop drives and larger desktop drives, so it's a nifty cable to have around for such occasions. -- Ned Scott 02:24, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's what my uncle was suggesting, yeah.KrytenKoro 16:29, 2 July 2008 (UTC) The Code on the Digivice You know, I found out and kinda translated the Digicode on the Original Digivice and Takato's Ultimate D-Power (D-Arc) to read: 'DejitarumonSuta-' and 'DejimonTeima-zu'. I got the 'Dejimon' to be 'Digimon', but any idea what the others mean? - Digi9346 11:48, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Teimazu is Tamers in Japanese, hence the name of the series, Dejimon Teimāzu (which translates to Digimon Tamers). --Blazing Chaos 12:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::'DejitarumonSuta-' is Digital Monster, if you split it up like Dejitaru Monsuta-. Lanate 23:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) V-Tamer 01 Names To clear things up, there are no references to Pie, Rose, or Omega. If there were, they'd definitely have made an appearance on their cards, which put Gabo, Leo, Warg, Melga, Pal, and Pul, as well as V-dramon/Aero V-dramon/Ulforce V-dramon with Zero for Zeromaru after them. Furthermore, I have Sigma calling Piemon "Piemon" on page 14 of the 25th chapter, as well as Mari calling Rosemon "Rosemon" on page 20 of the 27th chapter and Hideto calling Omegamon "Omegamon" on page 9 of the 34th chapter. I'll upload them if I have to, but that's rather annoying. On a side note, I just obtained Digimon World: Dawn, so I'm going to be playing through that in my spare time. I'll have a list of digivolutions though! Lanate 04:24, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Anon User See Ned Scott's talk page for my comments. Lanate 06:23, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Agumon Should I add another section to the Agumon page for the subspecies (even though it has come to replace the original Agumon for the most part...)? Lanate 02:05, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Kudamon and Falcomon too? Oh, and should I also separate MegaKabuterimon (Red) and MegaKabuterimon (Blue) into different sections of the same page, or leave it merged, as with the PawnChessmon page? Lanate 02:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) KingEtemon = Royal Knight Please people stop taking KingEtemon out of the Royal Knights. You are vandalising the pagee and if I knew of a way of reporting you for it I would. You are going to get yourself banned. And another thing. I know you enjoy watching me get mad when you vandalize the page. I know you're hoping I'll give up but I won't. I trained Taekwondoe for 3 years. My teacher's motto was patience is a virtue. He even had it witten on a piece of paper which was framed and hung on the wall. So I have a lot of patience. I can wait. Eventually you'll get tired of vandalising the page and give up :I answered the above on this talk page. Lanate 21:03, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Royal Knights You don't know what you're talking about. Most of them are Exalted Knight digimon not Saintly Horseman. And not all of them are the same type. Magnamon is one of the Royal Knights and he's not an Exalted Knight. KingEtemon is one of the Royal Knights. I know it to be true. If I knew of a way of reporting you, KrytenKoro, for vandalising pages I would. And you wanna know something else krytenkoro, Your mom is a fat cow. She is so fat she sat down in the Grand Canyon and got stuck :Wow, immaturity. Well, actually Magnamon is an Exalted Knight (or a Holy Knight in the Japanese version). And KrytenKoro is an admin; you'd have to report him to Ned Scott for vandalism. Except, from what I've seen, he's not committing vandalism. Lanate 23:59, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Insulting and immature indeed. I agree. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was KingEtemon himself, with the persistence he has trying to include in the guy into the Royal Knights. - Digi9346 07:37, 16 July 2008 (UTC) AOL Anon - if you see this See, your vandalism to my user talk page was funny because I'm actually a teenager who's still nearly done with a major in Aerospace Engineering, a minor in Math, and a full-ride scholarship of a scope that the university hasn't given out, well, ever. Also, I'm living with my girlfriend. Oh snap.KrytenKoro 22:03, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::O You're in college? Wow! I'm only just heading into college myself (planning on majoring in Electrical Engineering) at the age of 18. :D Wow. Lanate 02:28, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::To be fair, you're only a year younger than me, and I'm not the best in my classes. Still, it only makes me laugh when vandals try to talk smack like that.KrytenKoro 21:28, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey! I'm younger than you all. That is rather... unfair. Maybe I have to start considering the fact that I have no life. XD - Digi9346 03:27, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::Unless you're like... twelve, I don't think that editing a wiki means you have no life. XD :::I felt insulted when he brought Taekwondo into it, because I also have been practicing it for two years, and his threats were insults to the art (as well as the immaturity and unoriginality of what he said. I've heard worse as a math nerd in elementary school). And, well, I'm boyfriend/girlfriendsless. =P The girls I was interested in were either dating someone else or didn't like me enough to date me, and the guys were straight. You've got one (possibly more) up on me there. Lanate 04:42, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Nah, I'm just one year younger than you. ::::And I doubt it. I'm in an all boys school, and seeing how most of my free time is spent online... you get the picture. :D - Digi9346 10:35, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, seeing as we're on a Digimon wiki, I'll assume you guys are both into anime - so I suggest anime con's or club's. I met my girlfriend by noticing her Naruto costume and complimenting her on it, and then being lucky that it was also the day to sign up for clubs, so we "coincidentally" went to look at all the same clubs.KrytenKoro 06:23, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Lucky you. I'm afraid I speak for Lanate as well when I say we are not so fortunate. :( But one day... one day... And you read fanfics? Cool. Try mine. It is not so bad... or at the very least it is not just for the sake of the couplings. - Digi9346 07:48, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Eh, my friends for the most part like anime, though they're slowly falling out of it. My problem is that my last major crush was nice enough to dance with me at prom (which was amazing and, for him, so totally unnecessary that I was touched, especially since he found me at the last minute of the last dance--the final slow song was before that) but still straight. And that's the gist of it; the guys I fall for are straight and the girls aren't interested in me. =P :I'm also a fanfiction writer except I focus on slash/homosexuality as well as fandom hop, so my stories aren't for everyone. :Aside from editing wikis, what do you guys do in your spare time? I like to restaurant-hop with my friends; we keep tabs on cheap eats and good resturants, while spreading the word on bad service and crappy food. Lanate 06:57, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I for one do my fics (duh), take part in a few RPs and read other fics mainly. Oh, yeah, and I chat every now and then too. I'm an AIM user under the same screen name, though I am not online at the moment due to me using my school com. - Digi9346 07:11, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Millenniummon The Millenniummon page... is that what you had in mind? Because, if it is, then I guess it'll work for the Hybrids as well. I'll work on converting Arkadimon next, and then see what happens from there. Lanate 02:28, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Hi hi I've been looking at this wiki for about a week and I have to say it is excellent. Digimon was my favorite show from like 1st grade to maybe 4th grade. I really like the show still. You seem to do a lot of updating so I thought you might be the creator or an administrator of the wiki. anyway I'm Lord Momo you can think of me as a sort of representative of the Avatar Wiki. But I hope to be a part of this wiki too. Lord Momo :Yep, KrytenKoro here's an admin! And what a slave driver! Man, look at that list of stuff he has us doing. And he's so bossy while he's doing it! =P :I'm joking. I hope you like the wiki that all of us have built, and I hope it can become your wiki as well. :) Lanate (talk) 00:42, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I'm having a problem with the Ultimate digimon. Lord Momo(aka Kuramon93 02:11, 29 September 2008 (UTC)) Hybrids Okay, this is going to be the weirdest situation with splitting the list. On the one hand, these have the most absolutely confirmed digivolution lines, and most of them are already on one page categorized by spirit. On the other hand, these pages are built like normal "anime character pages". A possible solution I could think of is to organize it by "Spirits of Water" or some such thing, and then move the character articles to something like Ranamon (Frontier). The Spirits of Water page would cover AncientMermaidmon, Ranamon, and Calmaramon, from the point of view of them as species. Otherwise, I could just merge the species-pov list sections with the character-pov articles, but that would awkwardly leave out such Digimon as Strabimon or JetSilphymon, while making the character articles format differently than all other character pages. So, I think the first solution would be the best for splitting these off - would you agree, and what would you like the naming ocnvention to be for such articles? Also, should we be having group categories (like, X-digimon, or Jungle Troopers) on character articles and species articles, or just the species article? It would be redundant and slightly confusing for the category pages to have them on both, though then again the character versions could have different "stats" than the main version of the species. Thoughts?KrytenKoro 19:46, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've started a tentative Spirits of Fire article. This then brings up the case of the Ancient Digimon. Should they be merged to the Ancient Warriors article, since they are quintessentially part of that group? Should they be merged with the appropriate Spirits page, since the Spirits are technically variations or subspecies of them (in that case, the page would be moved from Spirits of Fire to AncientGreymon? Or should they get their own article completely, like Greymon? ::Finally, should the U and Z Hybrids be on just the fire and light pages, all pages from which they are formed, get their own articles, or remain on the List of Hybrids page? I can see reasons for each of these, so I'd like to know what others think. I'm going to post this question section on the other major editor's pages as well, to get their opinion.KrytenKoro 20:42, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'm actually split. Part of me likes what you've, KrytenKoro done, while another part of me asks why they should get special treatment. I'll all up for splitting them off like we've been doing to the regular pages; even if they have a defined evolution line, well, so do others. Besides, I've already created a Spirits page, which essentially groups them as you have. :::One other thing; if we do end up keeping your, KrytenKoro's, method, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon have always been, for me, Fire and Light-based. Only those symbols appear on their designs, which leads me to believe that they're the representations of Fire and Light as Z-Hybrids; should the designers do so, I believe that there can be Ice, Wind, etc. Z-Hybrids. Lanate 03:50, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::The reason I think they should get special treatment is that they are quintessentially just parts of the same Digimon, and in some cases are just those pieces rearranged. They're not truly "evolutions", in the sense that a Digimon can attain them by having a high win ratio or absorbing enough data - they are instead something like Omegamon and the Omega Blade, or Arkadimon and his power data, and canonically it's not even possible for them to have any other "evolution lines". ::::On the other hand, if we did decide to keep lined-pages for the various spirits, I'm not sure if we should merge the Spirits pages with the appropriate targets, merely copy the data, or leave it completely alone. Though the Spirits are these quintessential pieces in an inert form, they are also items in the same category as Crests or Digimentals.KrytenKoro 07:49, 8 June 2008 (UTC) i think the ranamon idea is very good. but having sepearate articles for just a digimon is quite stupid cause you've already got like the whole evolution line on one page, and for me that is enough.... and i do think that you should add on group articles, most good wikis like transformers, do these type of stuff and i would be good if you do group articles.The preceding comment was added by St06.mzapanta ::Merging with the Ancient Warriors? I think that'll work, since the Spirits are essentially regressed versions of the Ancient Digimon anyway. It seems all right; check with others first. ::Halloween, I'm not sure. Not handy enough with cloth and clothes for a good dress up; gotta see what anime clubs are at college first. But my back up plan is to dress as Haraken from Denno Coil and go from there. I need to figure out if I'm gonna cosplay at Anime Boston anyway. =P But I'm pudgy; it makes me feel self-conscious. ::Er, ever think about archiving some of these threads? Your talk page is getting kinda long. XD Lanate 22:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Let's do it. It'll let us redirect the Spirits of X pages back to the Spirits items, making references that much easier. Lanate (talk) 03:41, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Okay, some moderately good and exceptionally crappy news I wouldn't mind helping out. The only problem is that I've, for the most part, stopped playing the game, and I only played up until I beat ExoGrimmon. I don't have many Digimon to add, unfortunately. The same can be said for Digimon World DS. I might get to play through them, but, to be honest, I've been more occupied by my copy of The World Ends With You. I'll try to start updating the Digimon World DS game, adding profiles and the like. I'm still going to work on splitting the lists when I feel like it, and the next project I want to tackle after that is fixing the List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 page so that it is more in line with List of characters in Digimon Adventure, as well as creating similar pages for Digimon D-Cyber and Digimon Next. I haven't made any progress in locating my D-Terminal toy, unfortunately, though I might give another try in the attic soon. If only it were as easy as finding my D-Tector. Oh, one quick question. Do you know where I can find raw scans of Digimon D-Cyber? I've looked everywhere, but all I've found is the DigimonHimitsu translation, which I've been working from, and I want to verify some of the things in the original first (aside from the fact that having the original material is always a good idea). I work from 9-5 with an hour's commute, so I won't be too active, unfortunately. I'll get to work on Digimon World DS, if that's all right, since I figure you can devote more time to Digimon World: Dusk. If you need help with obtaining any digimon or there's something you're missing, I'd be willing to help out if you point me in the correct direction. Besides, The World Ends With You rewards you for not playing. =P Hopefully your laptop will be all right. Is there a specialist you can go to that can recover those files? Sorry if it feels like I'm skipping around. It's past one in the morning, and I should be asleep. Lanate 05:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't think Himitsu has had a RAW section since the creator's dissolution of the site... was it a year or two ago? I've checked the major Digimon sites who deal or have dealt with scanlations (With the Will/DATS/Digital Starlight) but no one seems to have it. Think I should break down and ask on various forums? If you've got a link you can point me to, that'd be great. Lanate 05:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::DigitalStarlight doesn't seem to have it, but I'll double-check later. Bad news right now is that my main computer, the one with all my data, is currently having its power supply fixed because its fan stopped working. Horrible in the summer, yes. What's worse is that my dad can't seem to find a cable he needs, so my computer's gutted right now. I'm working off of my laptop, but it doesn't have any of the digimon episodes or manga chapters or pictures I've accrued over the years, so I'll be crippled for a bit. ::I also decided to give up on Digimon World DS. Most of the digimon in it appear in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk and the bios have the same data as well as more in the latter game. What I can' do for your efforts is provide my Friend Code. If there's a digimon you need to match for, tell me about it, and I'll help with the second half of the equation. Or you could randomly match, but I'd feel better being able to help. My friend code is 257846639632. ::I think that all the major editors need to find some time to sit down together and figure out what needs to be done. I feel like everything's sporadic and that people aren't communicating what needs to be done and how we're going to do it. Do you think that's a good idea? Lanate 02:59, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::With 55 Digimon left to get, I finally set up my WFC connection. My friend code is 455427469774.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I just got a Silver Egg and a Fever Spotted egg, so I'm good for Gallantmon and Guilmon. However, I really need a Kudamon and Chibomon to continue digivolving a few of my other guys, so if you wanted to match for those, I should be able to whip those out. ::::I can finally do the Legend Tamer quest! Woo!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Dot Digimon Are anyone past DotAgumon, DotFalcomon, DotShineGreymon, and DotMirageGaogamon official digimon? I think it'd be under dispute, considering Gallantmon Chaos Mode's own status, as it was only a Bandai of America toy... Can we mention that they're of non-Japanese origin? Oh, the DotAgumon looks fine once the "|center" tag was applied. Lanate 01:42, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :We need a page for unknown-level digimon, such as some of the Digimon World 3 Digimon as well as some you have said and Guidemon from Digimon Next (the one that looked like a computer screen. I think that was a digimon). Lanate 02:24, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Rather than use List of Dub-only Digimon, how about List of Digimon of Non-Japanese Origin as Digimon List uses? It's a bit more... PC? Lanate 23:01, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Virus) Would this count as BlackImperialdramon Fighter Mode? I tend to treat recolors with different attributes as subspecies anyway. Lanate 04:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Hybrids Anyone or Any Human? I originally put Anyone because of the whole Shamamon + B Spirit of Fire > Vritramon, but someone changed it to Any human. Should I revert? Wishlist Whoa, are those really what you want? I believe I can help with a few, as I have some of them and know how to get others... - Digi9346 09:37, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Please elaborate, I am not so sure I understand. - Digi9346 07:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Would you hit me if I said I owned many of those? =P Lanate 01:27, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry to say that I'm a collector; I keep my games. Lanate 03:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Please don't hurt me! I've, er... I've played healers on MMORPGs! I'm got positive karma from healing random people! And scary friends. One has the charisma to be a cult leader, and the other, the knowledge to manage one. Er... And I can bake cookies! Lanate 01:23, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I thought cookies was your weakness. Or fudge brownies. Lanate 02:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Oh. *pauses* *speculatively* ...do you want a cookie? Lanate 03:11, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Re: I really need to read the manual more often Uh, no offense, but did you really think I added all those attacks because I had all of them? Lanate 23:17, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry! I''' think you're only stupid sometimes. *pauses* Well, it's not a majority of the time. *pauses again* I think. :Anyway! I'll add more when I have the patience. It's very tedious work adding all of those attacks. Lanate 01:23, 2 August 2008 (UTC) DW Dawn/Dusk Just to let you know, I got my info from here... but I didn't exactly ask the guy for permission... I'm doomed. Revert if you think necessary. - Digi9346 05:58, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Add it. It's perfectly legitimate information, and if walkthroughs ever become a part of the wiki (I'm doubting it at this point; not enough editors and too much to do) it'll be nice to have the info around. Lanate (talk) 23:42, 21 September 2008 (UTC) New Category I created a new category called Antagonist Digimon to classify all of the orphaned enemy Digimon pages I created, but, in retrospect, should I have make it Antagonists instead? That way, we could shove Analogman and Akihiro Kurata into it as well. Lanate 03:58, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :My idea was that anyone who opposed the main characters for, well, let's say their own story arc, would be considered an antagonist, even if they turned good later. After all, the definition of an antagonist is the one who opposes the main character. :I thought anybody who is significant enough to warrant either their own page or their own redirect can be placed in the Category. :Also, I noticed you started a Digimon Gallery for Dawn and Dusk. Can I add my own to it? Lanate 23:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Created Antagonists category; can you check to see if what's in there is good? I also decided that, for characters which are essentially inseparable from their species page (like Grimmon), would have arbitrary redirects, just to make their place in the Antagonist category without marring the species page. Lanate 01:45, 8 August 2008 (UTC) names im writing a fan fic can you help with a name for ken dauter Thanks Hey, thanks for the help with David's character page. I've never been good with the charts... anyway, the result was what I wanted. With all due respect, Gazimon X 18:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC) (PS- The last half of your user page... So true...) Confusion With the Catface situation, what I believe he meant was he's looking for something to name the daughter of Ken from Adventure 2. Ayakil is here to bore everyone to death and back to life again. 07:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I was wondering how you got the smaller signature. Thanks! Also the having a laugh thing was someone left a message on my profile without a signature asking me to leave a picture of ancientgarurumon in thier talk page, I presumed it was the guy who'd messed up the formatting, but in the history it said it was you, however the writing style suggests it was catface, that and the fact he has a massive ancientgarurumon on his frontpage. 1000 staples, in a stapler, in Ayakil's User Talk 14:07, 20 August 2008 (UTC) References section You know how we've been naming that section references? Should we rename it something more like Notes, because some of the stuff put in there now are not exactly references. Lanate 07:31, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Massive Reply All right; I think the Dawn/Dusk draft is good and you should go ahead with it. I'll start working on your draft when I'm not busy realizing I'm moving in soon. (I'm excited but frantic.) There is no difference in naming; profiles just say that it's a subspecies (in Falcomon's and Agumon's case) or nothing about the switch at all (in Yatagaramon and Kudamon). I defend my original choice of "Original" because of a comment (was it yours?) that the designs weren't as much old as the original. Lanate 03:57, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Smile Thanks for the smile. I appreciate it. - [[User:Digi9346|'''Digi9346]] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:23, 25 August 2008 (UTC) A belated answer to the smile, but, thanks. :D Lanate 19:14, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Digimon Medley I'm having trouble on where to go from here. I have all my notes completed (which basically means Digimon appearances and attacks) and I added to the story section, so I'm going to start integrating my notes into the articles. On the species pages, should I link to character pages for those who I know the enemies are? Like, on Demon's stage, all the "normal" enemies are Demon Corps members (Skull Satamon, Marine Devimon, Lady Devimon), so should I link their Digimon Medley sections to the Demon Corps page? The same for the Ogremon and Leomon who appear on Devimon's stage, should I link to their Adventure profiles? And, if so, how should I phrase it? Should I say, "Leomon appears on the "The Dark Messenger, Devimon" stage" or should I use the English name equivalents? Part of my problem is that I don't know if I should use the translations for the stage names (which are episode names) or use the English episode equivalents. Lanate 19:14, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :The titles of the chapters are explicitly the names of the episodes; that's the only reason I could translate them. =P :I just realized that the minions for Apocalymon's stages are the digimon whose attacks he used (Metal Seadramon, Mugendramon, and Devimon). Lanate 04:18, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Digivolution references It's fine. Part of the reason I put that up there was for people to refer to it anyway, but as it was still a WIP at that point, I was going to finish it before it reached mainspace status. The only annoyance is that I'm going to have to convert it all from my naming convention (I happen to like the spaces, such as Were Garurumon as opposed to WereGarurumon, because I still think BlackWarGreymon and MetalSeadramon look fugly when written like that) and Japanese names to the English ones. I'm working on making it fully functional in terms of linking. (Species, not character.) Yes, that includes chapter names, even if ninety percent of them don't exist at this point. So if you add anything, can you please link it? Lanate 20:53, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :It's fine. I keep a text file saved on my computer anyway, and that'll always be updated first, so it doesn't matter. Lanate 01:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Digimon World Championship Just to ask, is the English version of this game already out? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 03:41, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh... because I kinda got the rom for it... the English one, and I am currently playing it. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 03:57, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::It was released this week. Lanate 04:18, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Giga Evolution Use Doumon. Also, tell me when you're done; I'm doing edits on the Digivolution references as well, and the thing gets confused if more than one person edits at the same time. =P Lanate 04:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Champions Nah; I just found myself with a free space of time and decided to finish it. I actually have a lab report, a creative response, and an analysis of said creative response due Monday, so don't be surprised if I show up even less than I am now. Lanate (talk) 04:30, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Splitting 'References' instead of 'Notes' work too right? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :I hear that. I'll try to change those that I come across too. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 17:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::You know what the ironic thing is? I am doing practically the exact same thing. I just keep one tab open that has "(some Digimon name)?redirect=no" and just keep duplicating it as I go along, pasting the name of the Digimon that I am doing in. As for the "reflist" thing, I just type it out. I type a whole lot faster than having to move my mouse here and there all the time. It is all very systematic. :D - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 17:39, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, but I think I'll have to continue the page tomorrow, it's getting late. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 18:02, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I'll try to remedy that. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 06:45, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I call Ultimate 4 and Mega 1 Lanate (talk) 21:40, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, I did yours because Ned Scott apparently did mine. :D - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 07:38, 29 September 2008 (UTC) This is going to be very awkward...:-) Thank you for moving my user page by the way; I had no idea how to do that. (I'm somewhat inexperienced with wikis...) I'm wondering why we call him "Taichi Kamiya". In all the other characters we used the English common names. This was a problem with Wikipedia, too; it was eventually revised. And I can't simply move it to "Tai Kamiya" myself because "this article already exists". Aster Selene 17:47, 27 September 2008 (UTC)Aster Selene ::Well, yes. Either way, Taichi Kamiya is wrong. Go ahead and do the user thing by the way. Aster Selene 17:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC)Aster Selene "List of......" Pages why did you get rid of all of the "List of....." pages? They were really useful and had good information.Kuramon93 02:38, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :All of the entries have been spun out into their own full articles. Just search for the name of the Digimon you were looking for in the list and you'll find it. -- Ned Scott 02:49, 29 September 2008 (UTC) thanks but I'm going to miss those pages. =( Kuramon93 03:30, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Vandalism I'm spamming your User talk! =P ...no, just reporting that someone under the name of Yoshikart started Pokemon > Digimon vandalism. I really hoped that this wiki won't become a target of another flame war. I thought that that stopped when most fans of both sides grew out of it. Lanate (talk) 05:44, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Gwappamon Head over to Digital Starlight's Digimon Data Squad Digimon Analyzer and look at Gwappamon. That's kind of why the page was there. Inane, yes, but... Lanate (talk) 03:18, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Sukamon I almost had a heart attack when I found that Sukamon was actually Scumon. Thank god all we have to do is change the Japanese names; moving all of those pages would have been -expletive deleted- bad. Lanate (talk) 21:49, 3 October 2008 (UTC) The ~~~~ Just wanted to ask. Do you think that maybe we should standardise our signatures with our respective avatar names of sorts? Kinda like how you called us (actually, only me) with our avatar names. I thought it would be more organised that way, with less of us changing our signatures frequently (coughs, you, coughs). Though I must admit, the fire thing was funny. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 14:48, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :I think the only problem with that is that the ~~~~ works across all of wikia. Lanate (talk) 18:51, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'd rather like to think that your signature is one of your ways to express yourself - I've seen major editors frequently change their signatures on nearly every wiki I've been to, so I don't think it's a big problem. If it's making me too anonymous, I can put Koro in there somewhere so that you know it's me, I guess.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 20:23, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::I see what you mean... but don't need to add Koro into it. It is perfectly fine really. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 10:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Adminship Whoa... this is... well, let's jump to the point shall we? It is unexpected, unanticipated and one of the best things I have read... I think. But I see the reason why he made you admin... it is definitely your sarcastic and less-than-level headed self that convinced him. (nods head) Guaranteed... :D - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 10:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Uh, but your signature... ...you changed it, so it's not exactly accurate on the user page. Character Images Fine by me. I'll change it asap. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 07:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Seijitsu My reasoning for including the "Faith" translation is that, for much of the early fandom days from what I heard, Megchan used Faith to translate Seijitsu rather than Sincerity (to avoid mix-ups with Mimi's Crest, as people did when Digimon World 3 came out), and many people picked up on that. It may not be an official translation, but I thought it deserved its place for being a prevalent piece of fandom lore and part of its history, much like how I mentioned Chakmon in Kumamon's page. Lanate (talk) 04:12, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Ouryuuken What prompted my change of everything was this: http://cards.wtw-x.net/alpha_carddass/Da-498/ Before, the Kyuukyoku Senjin Ouryuuken was a classification approximation by Shining Celebi, as the first card had no subtitle, but the Alpha card series retcons it into Alphamon Ouryuuken. Lanate (talk) 00:10, 15 October 2008 (UTC)